Talk:Servant Summer Festival! 2018/@comment-13135810-20180824235204/@comment-35136107-20180826082007
MHXX is the best in my opinion, love her mecha design. I don't have exp cards or have friends who have fully leveled her so I can't say but she looks good on paper, but even at level 40i thought she was pretty good and can't wait to max her out. She's unique that she can do damage again Foreigners too, damage against saber is a bonus since you won't really use her against saber if you got archers, but when you love a servant you'd use her regardless of class advantages, I don't use a servant that's weak against enemies though but I know quite a few people who do it anyways because waifus. I like that her skills and np pretty straight forward. Next is maybe BB for me, i don't have OG BB so it's nice to have my own BB. I remember first starting out and not having any friends with BB so I had to spend half a day hunting down BB in the support lists and sending requests, only to have a couple accepted, which was fine. But the next time I needed a BB those friends changed their support list and then I cry. Her third skill can break the game if rng is on your side, e.g. hokusai defense down arts chain. Her np drain saved me during the challenge quest too. Her last form looks like she should be a Halloween servant though, vampire cape and scythe.. I love it though lol For the rest of them.. Medb would be good if you already have sabers, she's a good support and fun to use but I don't have a damage dealing saber so every time I see her damage I just face palm. I have summer raikou and ibaraki and I have to say... Summer raikou is still better. Though ibaraki is not bad if you lack a lancer. It's just that, when you've been graced with the power of raikou, ibaraki seems lacking, and I also seem to have a curse where I keep rolling Lancers and nothing else, so I'm probably full of bias and ungratefulness for rolling ibaraki lmaoo Jeannne.. I think I'm the only one who doesn't fancy her as much as others do, I love OG Jeanne and I don't think summer Jeanne design is bad, animation is great too but I just didn't feel like I wanted her (and that's why she didn't come), there's just many other archers who can do better than Jeanne. Though if you don't have an Archer, Jeanne is good, there really isn't a bad Archer. Ushi is much welcomed since I didn't have an aoe assassin, her star gen is almost, not Jack's level, but almost as good as Jack. Also I don't care for class advantages against casters, I use caster support regardless of riders because the pros outweigh the cons and you only need them for a couple of turns most of the time anyways. I haven't tested her out enough to say anymore though. I really really wish she didn't stand like a flamingo all the time though.